parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Secretary Bird
A large and distinctive bird of prey, the secretary bird (Sagittarius serpentarius) is said to take its unusual name from the strange and distinguishing arrangement of feathers on the back of its neck. This long, raised crest of black, spatula-shaped feathers is said to give the secretary bird the appearance of an old-fashioned secretary who would carry quill-pens tucked behind the ears. More recently, the case has been put forward that the name may actually be derived from the Arabic saqr-et-tair. Saqr means ‘hunter’ or ‘hawk’ and tair means ‘flight’ or ‘bird’, and the translation to French may have resulted in the common name that is used today. Unique not only for its name, the secretary bird stands out because of its distinct profile, quite unlike that of any other bird. The feathers on the body are generally grey across the back and paler towards the rump and breast, while the belly, thighs and flight feathers are all black. The underwings are white. The eyes are brown and are surrounded by bare facial skin that is a deep orange-red, and the bill is blue-grey. The secretary bird also has long, bare legs, which resemble those of a crane but are much more powerful, and end in small, stubby pink toes. Juvenile secretary birds are very similar to the adult, but are grey-eyed, with more brown in the plumage, a shorter tail and a yellow face, until the first moult. Although it can fly, the secretary bird prefers to move around on foot and can cover 30 km a day, earning it the title ‘Africa’s marching eagle’. A large bird of prey, the secretary bird feeds mainly on large insects and small mammals, which it often stamps on before swallowing whole. The secretary bird is a nomadic species and will often travel far and wide in search of food and other resources. Roles * It played Jack-in-the-Box in Fantasia/2000 (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Principal Cinch in My Little Wildlife Animal: Equestria Girls Friendship Games * It played Flowerpot in African Animal Mayhem * It played Abigail Lincoln/Numbuh 5 in Codename: Birds Next Door Gallery 52061c6a1a704b3175c99a2066a1811a.png Secretarybird.jpg IMG_4446-Secretary-Bird-236x351.jpg SecretarybirdImage.JPG Fantasia 2000 Secretarybirds.png|Fantasia 2000 (1999) Secretary_Bird (Wild Kratts).png Secretary_Bird_(Blue_Fang).jpg Kylesecretarybird.jpg Bedknobs-Broomsticks-bedknobs-and-broomsticks-6670715-853-480.jpg|Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) IMG 9024.JPG 04_62_mission_big_game_trophy_complete.jpg JEL Secratary Bird.png Camels Ducks Egrets Okapis Antelopes Elephants Zebras Rhinoceroses Gorillas Hippopotamuses Flamingos Penguins Doves Mandrills Chimpanzees Baboons Spider Monkeys Jaguars Leopards Lions Cheetahs Rabbits.png Wabbit Secretary Bird.png Secretary bird switch zoo.jpg Secretarybird in volume13 rileysadventures.jpeg Star meets Secretary Bird.png Mickey meets secratary.png Zt2-secretarybird.jpg Rileys Adventures Secretary Bird.jpg Riley and Elycia meets Secretary Bird.jpg Zoboomafoo Secretary Bird.png Books 83C2AB0B-8762-4C67-B218-87DFCCD7A64D.jpeg FD2EA27F-4C47-4379-89A2-B83C451B1175.jpeg A0CAEC1C-3726-4AB3-B364-49958E6B9A0C.jpeg B0A7E2CC-050E-4364-BC35-723074C10206.jpeg 26CA258D-DF9B-47C8-AEFA-CE0A7F6A1174.jpeg 09B2F39A-C471-48EC-B258-F3B89FEBB4C5.jpeg B8E46881-12AB-4E58-9E83-A0C38A1A4466.jpeg 2A88EBB2-24C7-5D06-06AB-37D5A2FD902A.jpeg ECDD1185-F58B-4FE6-A163-39CEFC62247A.jpeg F540A397-6A15-5ED0-9538-AAC988AE6020.jpeg 7158A886-3265-49A5-8F70-0EA187690D41.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Birds of Prey Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Bedknobs and Broomsticks Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:The Lion King Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Dallas Zoo Animals Category:Afrika Animals Category:Sahara Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:San Antonio Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Kansas City Zoo Animals Category:Baton Rouge Zoo Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Honolulu Zoo Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:I See a Kookaburra Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2: African Adventure Animals Category:Deadly Predators Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Birds (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Grassland Wildlife Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:100 Facts: Birds of Prey Animals Category:Nature's Deadliest Creatures Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Raptors - Birds of Prey Animals Category:Awesome Animals Animals Category:Beastly Birds and Bats (Awesome Animals) Animals Category:Amazing Animal Facts Animals Category:Eyewitness Juniors Animals Category:Amazing Birds of Prey (Eyewitness Juniors) Animals Category:100 Facts: Venom Animals Category:SimSafari Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:The Legend of Zelda Animals Category:African Cats Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:The Usborne Living World Encyclopedia Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:The Bird Atlas Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals